Devianta's Writer's Block Challenges
by Devianta
Summary: My take on Danny Phantom SG1's and my own challenges. First one: Falling Stars. Paulina's pov on the some of the events of Memory Blank.
1. Falling Stars

A/N: So here's my first submission to the Writer's Block Challenge. For those of you who don't know about this, the Writer's Block Challenge is a challenge set up by Danny Phantom SG-1 and myself. Each week a new prompt will be posted by us and anyone who wants to participate in it can. All you have to do is write a DP oneshot on the given topic. For more information just ask in a review, pm, or go to one of our profile pages. Of course, this week's topic is Falling Stars.

As for my piece, it is from Paulina's pov. It takes place during Memory Blank. This fic is almost completely consistent with the episode except I had Paulina lose her memory of Phantom a few minutes before her party rather than the day before. Make sense? Everything else pretty much is in line with the eppie.

So as usual I don't own DP. I ask that you please review... and now on to the story!

* * *

Falling Stars

"Ooh! I can't wait until tonight!" I squealed as I got ready for my big birthday party. I was so excited! Tonight I was going to wish to meet the ghost boy!

Ever since I first saw him I knew he was the one for me. He was so handsome and dashing and strong and so mine! We were perfect for each other. He was perfect and I was perfect. What more does a relationship need? And besides, there was no one else at Casper High worthy of me. They were all total losers. But the ghost boy wasn't a loser…

I sighed. The meteor shower was on the night of my birthday. They say if you wish upon a falling star your wish will come true. Well, there is only one thing that I want. I want the ghost boy. I want to meet him and hug him and kiss him and make him completely mine.

I put on my prettiest pink dress and my best make up. I have to look super pretty for the ghost boy. I walked down the stairs. My papa was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful, dear," he said as he looked at me.

"Thanks papa! Is everything ready?" I asked as we walked together to the door. He opened it and allowed me to go outside first.

"Yes. Everything is just how you said," he said.

I looked around to make sure that what he said was true. He was. There were balloons and streamers and a disco ball and a dj and everything! It was almost perfect. Almost. All I needed now were the guests and him. If he showed up for my party this will by my best birthday ever!

"Thanks papa!" I said and turned around to go back inside. I needed to be at the front door to make sure no uninvited losers show up… especially ones without presents.

Around six o'clock the guests started showing up. Everyone was there and they all brought presents. This made me happy. Birthdays are all about the gifts.

I waited nervously as the last few showed up. I then went out back to start the party.

My papa stood beside the back door waiting for me to give the command to start the dance. I joined him and raised my arms up high.

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled. The music started and the lights glittered. I smiled and joined my friends on the dance floor. We danced around and waited for the falling stars. A few minutes later they started coming down like perfect rain. They were so beautiful! And they were falling just for me!

"Look everyone! Falling stars! Close your eyes and make a wish!"

Everyone squeezed their eyes shut and started making their wishes. I did the same. But then I couldn't remember what I wanted. I knew there was something special I wanted but I couldn't remember what it was! I looked around at everyone else. What did I want?

I stared up at the starry sky. What did I want to wish for? It had to be something special. Something really special… like me! I was Paulina Sanchez. Everything I did had to be perfect because I was perfect! So what would the perfect wish be?

Suddenly I felt really dizzy. Wait…

"The ghost boy…!" I whispered excitedly. How could I forget about him?! "I wish I could meet the ghost boy," I wished excitedly as I watched the last falling star disappear.

I waited… and waited… and waited… and I didn't see him! Where was he? Falling stars make wishes come true, right? So I just wished to see him so he should come right?

I pouted. This was my birthday and I wanted my ghost boy to show up for it or else this won't be the most perfect birthday ever!

"Hey Paulina! What's wrong?" asked Star.

"I wished to meet the ghost boy and he hasn't come! I thought wishing on falling stars made stuff happen!" I explained.

Star understood. She frowned and nodded. "Yeah, that's what Mr. Lancer said in class… I think. I wasn't really paying attention," Star replied. She smiled. "Oh well. Maybe it takes a while for the falling star to hear you."

"Yeah! Maybe he'll come tomorrow! Or maybe," I grinned, "maybe he's waiting till I'm alone."

Star giggled. "Yeah, probably. He is in love with you."

I giggled too. "Totally. We were so meant for each other."

Sometime after midnight the last guests left. I ran back up to my room without saying goodnight (I had better things to do) and opened my window. I stared outside into the darkness. Where was my ghost boy?

"Oh falling stars, where is my ghost boy?"

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I tried my best to keep Paulina in character. Do you think I did well with that? Do you think she was so ooc that it was an embarrassment to fanfic writers everywhere? Please tell me in a review! Also, if you're interested in the Writer's Block Challenge please say so in the review! Thanks! 


	2. Dogs

A/N: Well this is definitely one of the weirder that I have written. I can't quite say that I'm pleased with what I wrote but... I wanted to write at least one of the three choices for this challenge. At any rate, it's here, written, and... it doesn't fully communicate what I was trying to say. Ah, well... You can't win them all. So... I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer because if you don't know it by heart now (unless you're a new kid) then I don't know what. So, read and review people! Thanks!

* * *

Dogs

Danny sat invisible on the curb with his head in his hands. Rain fell from the night sky in sheets, soaking the miserable ghost. He didn't bother to go intangible.

"I don't get it. It wasn't my fault," the ghost boy choked out. His voice sounded hoarse and pitiful, filled with sorrow and confusion. "I didn't know she was right behind me. How could I know? She's not a ghost!"

In the distance a lone dog howled. Nobody answered it.

"And I was just teasing too," Danny sniffed as he wiped some of the water off his face. Unfortunately his jumpsuit was soaked too so it didn't work out so well. It only made him wetter. The boy sighed in frustration and fell back onto the sidewalk. He spread his arms and legs out until he was spread-eagle. If he had been visible a passerby might have thought that he had been shot and had fallen that way. "I didn't mean anything by it."

_Flashback _

Danny, in human form, and Tucker walked through the park, laughing, joking, and pushing each other around.

"You didn't," Tucker said amazed as Danny recounted his story. "You asked Sam out?!"

"I did," Danny replied, his pride evident in his voice. He pushed his hair out of his face and laughed. "It definitely went better than I thought it would."

"That's great! So, where are you going to take her?"

Danny blushed. "We're going on a picnic."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Lover's Hill already?" The techno geek smirked. "You're flying her there, aren't you?"

Danny nodded.

"Alright! Ah man, I can't wait until you tell me what happens!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Tuck, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's just a picnic…"

Tucker stopped his tracks and gaped at his best friend. "Are you kidding me Danny? How can you say that? It's a huge deal! You have to make this perfect! You have to pick the perfect time, place, food, clothing… everything! Oh, and you have to decide which form you're going to kiss her in. If it's at night you might want to be in ghost form to make it more romantic…"

"Tucker, stop it! That's private! I mean, do you think about what PDA you practice making out with before you go and do the real thing with Valerie?"

_End Flashback_

"I didn't know."

The rain fell even harder. Lightning flitted across the sky and thunder shook the very ground the ghost boy lay on. The wind roared, tearing down the street, buffeting the sobbing ghost until he was numb from the cold. Despite all this, he did not move.

"I didn't know."

And still the dog howled and nobody answered.

_Flashback_

"Wait, you practice making out with your PDA?!" Valerie said, making a weird face as she pictured this in her mind.

"I… uh… I sort of… um… practice, but it's not what you think!" Tucker stuttered.

"Because that is just really gross and freaky," Valerie continued.

"But… but… I don't…" Tucker continued as Valerie started walking past him.

"Call me when you're sober," Valerie interrupted him. She didn't look back.

"Way to go, Danny. You just lost me my girlfriend," Tucker spat as he turned on his best friend.

"How was I to know she was behind me?!" Danny retorted.

"Well you seem to know whenever a ghost is around! How come you can't tell when a ghost hunter is behind you?!"

"Maybe because they're not ghosts!" Danny yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I only sense ghosts! I don't sense humans!"

"Well then maybe you should be more careful about what you say! I keep my mouth shut about your stupid secret! Why don't you keep your mouth shut about mine!"

"Fine!" Danny shouted as he walked away.

_End Flashback_

Minutes turned into hours and the storm finally let up. Danny had yet to move. In fact, he fell asleep where he lay, sprawled out on the cold, wet pavement. But it wasn't to last…

"Mmm… Wha?" Danny murmured as he felt something warm, wet, and kind of rough rub against his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and saw… a beagle! "Huh!"

Danny sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He checked his cell phone for the time. "Woah… Five in the morning already!" He looked down at the little dog happily wagging her tail and occasionally jumping up to lick his face.

He pulled at her collar so he could see her tags. "I know where you live. Time to put you back," said as he lifted her up and flew her back to the house. He landed in the back yard and phased her through the door. As he jumped into the air and he glanced back at the little house with its dark windows and forbidding door. "Thanks for waking me up."

* * *

A/N: Weird huh? I know, but I wrote it pretty late at night which isn't really an excuse but I can't help it. Anyway, you see that pretty little blue button down there that says "go"? Push it and in the pretty little box that pops up tell me what you think. I'd love to here from you so long as what you write doesn't involve flames. 'Kay? 'Kay. Thank you! 


End file.
